Bran Stark
Brandon Stark, zwykle zwany Branem to drugi syn lorda Eddarda Starka i jego żony Catelyn. Od samego początku jest jedną z głównych postaci POV. Ma trzech braci - Robba, Rickona i Jona Snow oraz dwie siostry - Aryę i Sansę. Zawsze towarzyszy mu jego wilkor o imieniu Lato. Bran jest nie tylko wargiem, ale posiada również talent zielonego jasnowidza. Na początku Gry o Tron ma siedem lat. Wygląd i charakter Bran jest podobny do swojej matki, Catelyn Stark. Odziedziczył po niej gęste kasztanowe włosy i niebieskie oczy Tullych. Bran jest miłym i inteligentnym chłopcem, kochanym przez wszystkich mieszkańców Winterfell. Uwielbia się wspinać i eksplorować niedostępne dla innych zakamarki zamku. Biografia Wczesne dzieciństwo Bran urodził się w Winterfell w 290 AC, podczas pełni lata. Jest czwartym dzieckiem (drugim synem) Eddarda Starka, lorda Winterfell i głowy rodu Starków oraz Catelyn z rodu Tullych. Bran dostał imię po swoim wuju Brandonie, bracie Eddarda, ale to imię nosiło wielu Starków, poczynając od legendarnego Brana Budowniczego. Bran wychowuje się na zamku wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem. Starszymi od niego: Robbem, Sansą i Aryą, młodszym Rickonem, a także przyrodnim bratem Jonem Snow. O jego edukację dba maester Luwin, ale oprócz tego chłopiec uczy się również władania bronią. Jego ulubionym zajęciem jest wspinaczka po zamkowych murach, wieżach i dachach, czym stale stresuje matkę. Gra o Tron - by Amok ©]] Bran towarzyszy ojcu w egzekucji dezertera z Nocnej Straży. W drodze powrotnej jego bracia Robb Stark i Jon Snow znajdują w śniegu martwą wilkorzycę i kilkoro jej szczeniąt. Każdy z rodzeństwa otrzymuje jednego wilkora, Bran jako jedyny z nich nie potrafi zdecydować się na żadne imię dla swojego. Lord Eddard Stark zostaje mianowany Namiestnikiem Króla. Postanawia zabrać ze sobą do Królewskiej Przystani Brana oraz swoje córki - Aryę i Sansę. Bran cieszy się na myśl o wyjeździe i o tym, że na królewskim dworze spotka najlepszych rycerzy królestwa. Kiedy jego ojciec wraz z królem Robertem i większością mężczyzn wyrusza na polowanie, Bran po raz ostatni wspina się na dachy Winterfell. W opuszczonej części zamku przypadkiem nakrywa królową Cersei in flagranti z jej własnym bratem bliźniakiem. Jaime Lannister zrzuca chłopca z wieży, aby jego kazirodczy związek z siostrą nie wyszedł na jaw. Bran nie umiera, ale zapada w śpiączkę. Kiedy królewski orszak z jego ojcem i siostrami opuszcza Winterfell, do zamku zakrada się nieznany zbir, aby go zabić sztyletem z valyriańskiej stali. Jego matka, Catelyn powstrzymuje zbira aż z pomocą przychodzi jej nienazwany jeszcze wilkor chłopca, który go zabija. W trakcie śpiączki Bran śni o tym, że spada, a trójoka wrona próbuje nauczyć go latać. W trakcie swoich wizji widzi różne miejsca świata, w tym przerażające Krainy Wiecznej Zimy. Z pomocą wrony Bran się budzi i natychmiast nadaje imię swojemu wilkorowi - Lato. Upadek pozostawił Brana kaleką - chłopiec nie może chodzić. Większość czasu spędza zamknięty w swej komnacie, ze Starą Nianią, która opowiada mu różne historie, np. o Długiej Zimie. Bran odzyskuje radość i nadzieję wraz z prezentem Tyriona Lannistera - projektem specjalnego siodła i wskazówkami dotyczącymi odpowiedniego wyszkolenia konia, tak aby Bran mógł jeździć. Podczas pierwszej przejażdżki konnej do Wilczego Lasu Bran zostaje zaatakowany przez grupę dzikich i dezerterów z Nocnej Straży. Ratują go wilkory, brat Robb oraz Theon Greyjoy. Z czasem Bran zaprzyjaźnia się z jedyną ocalałą dziką - Oshą. Po śmierci króla Roberta lord Eddard zostaje uznany za zdrajcę i wtrącony do lochu. Robb zwołuje chorągwie i rusza na południe. Pod jego nieobecność Bran pełni obowiązki Lorda Winterfell. Jakiś cas później Bran oraz jego najmłodszy brat Rickon mają ten sam sen - ojciec w Kryptach Winterfell. Okazuje się, że sen jest proroczy. Kruk przynosi wiadomość o egzekucji lorda Stark z rozkazu króla Joffreya. Starcie Królów Kiedy Robb Stark zostaje Królem Północy, Bran jako jego następca - Książę Winterfell, przyjmuje hołdy chorążych, w tym Jojena i Meery - dzieci lorda Howlanda Reeda. W trakcie snu Bran często wnika w umysł Lata, swojego wilkora, choć nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że dzieje się to naprawdę. O tym, że nie są to zwyczajne sny, a Bran jest zmiennoskórym przekonuje go Jojen Reed, chłopiec, który sam obdarzony jest zielonym wzrokiem. Winterfell zostaje zdobyte przez Theona Greyjoya, a Bran i Rickon zostają jego zakładnikami. Pewnej nocy udaje im się uciec, wraz z rodzeństwem Reedów oraz Hodorem i Oshą. Theon rusza ich śladami do Wilczego Lasu. Nie mogąc znaleźć chłopców, za radą "Fetora" zabija synów młynarza w podobnym wieku i każe ich oskórować, aby nikt nie zauważył różnicy. Bran i Rickon zostają oficjalnie uznani za zmarłych. niosący Brana w koszu na plecach - by Miguel Regodón Harkness.]] Theon zostaje zdradzony przez Fetora, który okazuje się być bękartem lorda Boltona. Ludzie służący Rodowi Boltonów wygrywają Bitwę pod Winterfell. Ramsay Snow nakazuje złupić Winterfell, zabić żelaznych ludzi oraz tych, którzy pozostali wierni Starkom, a kobiety i dzieci zagnać do Dreadfort. Dopiero kiedy ruiny Winterfell zostają opuszczone, Bran i jego towarzysze wychodzą z Krypt Winterfell, w których przez cały czas się ukrywali. W bożym gaju znajdują umierającego maestera Luwina, który radzi im się rozdzielić. Rickon z Oshą ruszają w stronę Białego Portu. Bran, Hodor i Reedowie ruszają na północ w poszukiwaniu trójokiej wrony. Nawałnica Mieczy Złupienie Winterfell oraz śmierć Brana i Rickona została przypisana Theonowi Greyjoyowi. Północ jest jednak przeczesywana w poszukiwaniu braci Starków przez ludzi Ramsaya, ponieważ to właśnie on podsunął Theonowi ideę upozorowania śmierci chłopców. Bran, Hodor, Meera i Jojeen Reed podróżują potajemnie coraz dalej na północ, unikając dróg i osiedli ludzkich. Zatrzymują się m. in. w Zwalonej Wieży, gdzie Jojen ostrzega Brana, by nie pozostawał zbyt długo w skórze Lata. W północnych górach spotykają przedstawiciela Rodu Liddle'ów, który dzieli się z nimi jedzeniem. Odradza im również podróż Królewskim Traktem, który podczas trwającej wojny stał się bardzo niebezpieczny. Grupa rezygnuje z dotarcia do Czarnego Zamku i rusza w stronę Nocnego Fortu. Meera opowiada Branowi historię o Rycerzu od Śmiejącego Drzewa. Rodzeństwo dziwi się, że Bran nie zna tej opowieści. Podczas dalszej podróży w stronę Muru grupa zatrzymuje się w Koronie Królowej - opuszczonej warowni otoczonej wodą. Dzięki jednej z opowieści Starej Niani Bran wie jak się do niej dostać ukrytym przejściem. W nocy, podczas burzy, z okien wieży dostrzegają ludzi w ruinach wioski. Są to dzicy oraz Jon Snow. Bran wnika w umysł Lata, atakuje mężczyznę próbującego zabić Jona i pomaga bratu uciec. Lato zostaje ranny, ale pod opieką Meery powoli zdrowieje. W końcu grupa dociera Nocnego Fortu. Tam spotyka Samwella Tarly i Goździk, którzy wracają zza Muru. Sam prowadzi Brana i jego towarzyszy do tajemnego przejścia pod Murem. Po jego północnej stronie czeka na nich tajemniczy Zimnoręki. Samwell obiecuje, iż zachowa w tajemnicy, że Bran i Rickon żyją. Uczta dla Wron Samwell Tarly rozmawia z Jonem Snow, nowym Lordem Dowódcą Nocnej Straży o wiadomości do nowego króla, Tommena I Baratheona, w której Jon prosi o pomoc dla Straży. Z goryczą wspomina dzień, w którym Tommen został pokonany przez Brana podczas ćwiczeń na dziedzińcu Winterfell. Tommen zasiadł na Żelaznym Tronie, a Bran nie żyje. Sam chce powiedzieć Jonowi, że jego brat nie zginął, ale dotrzymuje obietnicy i zachowuje tajemnicę. Taniec ze Smokami Bran, Hodor, Meera, Jojen i Zimnoręki wędrują przez Nawiedzony Las w poszukiwaniu trójokiej wrony. Podróż jest długa i wyczerpująca a wędrowcy głodują, bo w lesie nie ma zwierzyny. Zimnoręki na krótko opuszcza grupę, by zabić kilku dezerterów z Nocnej Straży. Próbując zaspokoić głód Bran wciela się w Lato zjadającego ciała ludzi. Po powrocie do własnej skóry zjada mięso przyniesione przez Zimnorękiego. Tuż przed dotarciem do jaskini trójokiej wrony grupa zostaje zaatakowana przez upiory. Bran wnika do umysłu Hodora, by z nimi walczyć. Po walce Zimnoręki oznajmia, że nie może wejść do jaskini i opuszcza grupę. Reszta spotyka Liść - Dziecko Lasu, która zabiera ich wgłąb jaskini, pod korzenie czardrzew. Tam znajduje się trójoka wrona - ostatni zielony jasnowidz. Jasnowidz, który nosił niegdyś imię Brynden, zaczyna uczyć Brana o zielonym wzroku i zmienianiu skóry. Bran karmiony jest papką z czardrzewa, by przebudzić swoje zdolności. Następnie zagląda w przeszłość i widzi swojego ojca, Eddarda, oczami drzewa serca Winterfell. Bran próbuje przemówić do ojca, ale jedyne co daje się usłyszeć to delikatny szelest, szept liści na wietrze. Jasnowidz wyjaśnia, że patrząc oczyma czardrzew można jedynie poznawać historię, ale zmiana wydarzeń jest niemożliwa. Bran wciela się w Hodora, by eksplorować głębsze rejony jaskini. Podczas snu Bran widzi oczyma drzewa serca przebłyski przeszłości sięgające czasów dawnych Królów Zimy: * młody Eddard Stark modlący się w bożym gaju. * dziewczynka i chłopiec bawiący się patykami w walkę na miecze. * ciężarna kobieta wychodząca z czarnego jeziorka, modląca się o syna, który ją pomści. * Szczupła dziewczyna wspinająca się na palce, by pocałować rycerza wysokiego jak Hodor. * blady, ciemnooki młodzieniec robiący strzały z gałązek czardrzewa. *lordowie Winterfell - wysocy, twardzi i srodzy mężczyźni w kolczugach i futrach. * brodaty mężczyzna zmuszający więźnia do klęknięcia i białowłosa kobieta zabijająca więźnia brązowym sierpem. Okaleczony Theon Greyjoy wraca do Winterfell z Roosem i Ramsayem Boltonami. Po zaślubinach Ramsaya z fałszywą Aryą Stark pod drzewem sercem w Bożym Gaju Winterfell, Theonowi wydaje się, że słyszy swoje imię wypowiedziane szeptem. Później wydaje mu się, że w czardrzewie widzi twarz Brana i słyszy jak drzewo wypowiada imię chłopca. Serial W serialu w postać Brana wciela się Isaac Hempstead-Wright. Serialowy Bran, podobnie jak jego rodzeństwo, jest o kilka lat starszy od swojego pierwowzoru. Jego wygląd odbiega nieco od typowej urody rodu Tullych. Jego historia została przedstawiona wiernie poza drobnymi zmianami upraszczającymi fabułę. Serial wyprzedził jednak wydarzenia z książek w szóstym i siódmym sezonie. Książkowy Bran wciąż przebywał w jaskini trójokiej wrony, kiedy jego serialowy odpowiednik sam został zielonym jasnowidzem i uciekł przed Nocnym Królem na południe od Muru. Rodzina Przypisy i uwagi Category:Ród Stark Category:Postacie z Północy Category:Kaleki Category:Zieloni jasnowidze Category:Szlachta Category:Postacie POV Category:Zmiennoskórzy Category:Jeńcy Rodu Greyjoy w Wojnie Pięciu Królów